Minechild
by undecisivepsycho
Summary: the story of a child spawned within minecraft, based in the near future.
1. Chapter 1: introduction

**Chapter 1**

The world of gaming had advanced further than it ever would by 2033. Games were now operated on full submersion systems and could sustain a human while playing for weeks on end as long as the nutrient ports were filled and the waste containment system was emptied before entering the digital realm. One such game had changed even further than full submersion, but no one knew how, why, or that it had even happened. Minecraft was always filled with players, both day and night, friends would build kingdoms, random connects would compete in player versus player, or would play a trust game and work together. There was one server, however, that was rarely entered by players as it was composed of a harsh landscape, was crawling with mobs both harmless and harmful, and there was no peaceful mode available. One year the unthinkable happened, a child was spawned, but it wasn't from a villager and she had no code. This child was an entity unsupported by the original game, and existed without the knowledge of the code, the only identification she had was the name Melanie appearing above her when noticed by players.

Melanie, while not recognized in code, was recognized as a character by all the NCPs, and as such was never harmed and none of the malicious mobs would react to her as they would an actual player. Melanie was in fact raised by the creatures of the night and was loved by all, especially the creepers, who were extremely and uncharacteristically protective of her. Endermen tolerated her, but were always annoyed by her liking to climb them at a young age.

Melanie grew quickly, and found she was able to walk between servers, using this talent, she learned how to roughly read the text that would appear above the heads of the human players. She was always confused as to why they made no sound when talking, but she also had no understanding of how they saw the world known as Minecraft, as she didn't see it in blocks and pixels, but saw it how we see our own world, none of the creatures were blocks stuck together to her, and plants weren't stiff and unmoving.

Human players were always trying to interact with her, but many would give up when they never saw text above her and she never acted like a villager either. Occasionally someone would try to kill her in order to get her to do something, but no one prevailed, especially since she was faster than they were and she would suddenly disappear at the edge of the world. Eventually Melanie learned to observe the humans without being seen, and she would often use the protection of the creatures at night. Sometimes she would find a blank sign mistakenly dropped by a player, she collected them and worked to put messages on them, hoping she'd be able to communicate with the humans soon.

**author notes:**

**this is the first fanfic I've ever put online, but not the first I've written, ill be typing it as i go and will hopefully avoid actual writing, i hope it progresses in a satisfactory way for some, but i don't know how often ill be able to update**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sight**

Due to seeing her world differently than we do, Melanie was usually confused as to why players seemed to be so precise with where they stood for certain things and why many would destroy material they just placed only to put it close to where it was before. The way she saw things, players were carrying handfuls of dirt or rock and would pack it together to create shelters or random structures, and she was unsure why everyone always made everything so perfectly square.

Time was also different to Melanie, what seemed like seconds to us were minutes and even hours to her, her days were longer and no one placed blocks, but would take the time to build a single square of material one at a time to build anything. Due to the time differences between entities, players still built relatively fast through Melanie's eyes, it could take her a day or two to mine a small cave for protection whereas when she watched a player do it, only a few hours were spared to create an even larger dwelling that could contain what a player needed, and was easily expanded to accommodate their lifestyle.

Occasionally Melanie would stumble into a creative mode server; she didn't understand why certain places allowed players to do things faster and why they never acted like the other players in other servers. She understood that in these special places monsters weren't allowed, players somehow had access to materials they would normally have to craft themselves or that didn't exist in the normal realm without being brought back from the nether realm, structures took less time to create, although players still had the weird obsession with squares, and animals didn't spawn without permission from the player. Every so often Melanie would find that she had been granted the same power, as she had come to think of it, that the players in the special servers had; it never lasted as long as she wished, but when she discovered she had been given the powers she would set out as soon as she could to accomplish the tasks she had been working on for a long time or had been saving for when she was able to fly and use materials by simply thinking of them.

When Melanie was in her own creative mode she would oftentimes use it to create places for the monsters to stay, or build mazes and "playgrounds" to occupy her when she had nothing else to do and didn't feel like observing human players. It was rare, but sometimes she would find herself too sick to do much or go outside; at these times she spent her time working on how to communicate with humans or attempting to recreate the tools she had seen humans craft. So far she had managed to craft only the most basic tools, but she was steadily learning how to work with the same materials they did and expanding the area she occupied into the server she resided in.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Whoo 2nd chapter! also i would like to thank KKKstories for posting a review on the first chapter and drawing my attention to a detail that...i suppose created a hole in the story, to put it as best as i can. Reviews and tips are _ALWAYS_welcome and appreciated, this is the first fanfiction i've ever posted so of course i expect i'll make a few mistakes and won't get everything perfect on the first try. I go over a new chapter as much as i can before posting it, but since i wrote it i'm bound to miss something and i'm doing this without a written rough draft, so even if it's something you think is small and won't be noticed by others despite the fact that it may bother the heck out of you, please _please PLEEAASSSE_ dont be shy and tell me anyway, if you dont feel comfy writing a review that everyone could see, then go ahead and pm me, i'll make sure to have it set so anyone can contact me privately. there's more i could write, but ill save it for a author note chapter.  
**


	3. Author note 1

p style="text-align: center;"Author Note's (whoo notification chapter)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"alright, as i've stated in chapter 2's author note at the bottom (for those who dont read those and just get on with the next chapter or other story) i'm writing Minechild with no planning whatsoever (i dont even really have a set plot i just got the idea and ran with it ) and without a plan, mistakes shall be made. As im writing this on the fly whenever possible, i dont exactly have the time to review on a deep and thorough level, i do what i can but it's harder to see mistakes when they're your own and not made by someone else, this is where story reviews come into play and help out. i strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"MUST/span/em/strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/emstress that if anyone reading this story notices something that seems wrong or that bothers you, no matter how small you think it may be, please tell me, you can post a review or pm me, and i literally just made an email if for some reason pm just wont do for you, you can email me at span class="hiliteStyle"psychoticreviews /span (i actually stopped typing this, opened a tab, and created it) although i must ask that when emailing me a review, please put the story title + review in the subject field so that i wont accidentally delete it without checking it first, and if you'd like to be credited/thanked in the author notes of a chapter for pointing out something, please include some sort of title or name i should refer to you by, it doesnt have to be your user name on here, it can be a nickname your friends call you, or even just something you make up on the spot so you'll know you were heard and acknowledged. It may not be obvious right now, and you may be thinking "this is just an appeasement strategy, she won't actually hold herself to what's being said in this.", well you're wrong, i care about the people who happen to be interested in something i do and i want to make my writing as understandable as possible, i want holes to be stitched and taken care of. No mistake or problem is too small, if anyone feels there is something that doesn't connect well or that creates even the most minuscule snag in the experience, i wanna know, if you have to reread something a few times because the sentence is written oddly or enough words are spelled wrong that you have to take the time to decipher them, notify me, if there is even the smallest detail that isn't detailed enough or creates a hole that the imagination just can't quite fill, guess what? notify me. If you feel like i could possibly miss what you send if you only use one method of notification, then go ahead and use all three of them at once, but please, if there are multiple things you'd like to point out in a single chapter, take the time to hit enter and just include each one in one email/review/pm, it would get a tad annoying to have several consecutive emails or pms or reviews from one person, about one chapter, and each message only addressing one problem per, if you'd just put each problem in a separate paragraph in one message, i swear i'll read the entirety of it so i can either fix the problem or message you back explaining why something was written the way it was. Also if the only problem is that there is a word you dont understand, please dont message me just to get the definition, just use a dictionary, or if its a slang term see if urbandictionary can help you, however if i have used a word incorrectly and it destroys the meaning of a sentence, then yes notify me and ill get a new word that actually makes sense. I'm not sure what else i can specify here so, if theres anything you need cleared up, treat this like a normal chapter and contact me one or all of the three ways provided./p 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Communications**

Eventually Melanie had succeeded in teaching herself how to use the 26 strange symbols that the players used to communicate; at first she had to settle with using signs she had made before hand to answer simple questions, but she soon learned to make paper and used charcoal to write. Some players would still try to attack her when they got impatient with her writing and when she wouldn't trade anything like the villagers would when you interacted with them.

Despite her limitations to speech, Melanie soon found a group of people, who were patient and enjoyed having her around, which she could recognize by the combination of a certain set of symbols and could find, usually, in a server not far from her own. Melanie soon grew fond of a certain person in her group of what she learned were usually titled "friends", his name at first was difficult to learn but with help she was able to pronounce and remember "Azairiel", although she punched him in the arm when he finally told her she could just call him "Az".

As the relationship between Melanie and Az grew, the creatures that had raised Melanie began to act frantically and attempt to force the two apart. None of the creatures knew why the player couldn't get closer to Melanie, but they could sense it was wrong and if they were allowed to go any further than they had nothing pleasant would come of it, especially not for the game itself…

* * *

**Author notes:**

**kind of a short chapter since I haven't been able to get any time to write**


End file.
